The Adventures of Garp and Sengoku
by SunsetSovereign
Summary: Silly little short stories of the shenanigans of Garp and Sengoku and the goat! It originally started off as a Creative Writing assignment for a class, but I hope to add more. Rated T for the use of language.
1. The Goat Caper: Sengoku POV

A/N: How this story works is each chapter (with the exception of the first 2) will be a different shenanigan. The first 2 are part of a writing assignment I had to do, where I wrote a story from 2 points of view.

Sengoku's POV

It had been a rough day for me and Garp. Ever since that grandson of his, Monkey D. Luffy, stormed the base of Marineford to try to prevent the execution of Portgas D. Ace, it had been non stop work for us. Cleaning up all the destruction, dispatching troops all over the world, all the paper work, and dealing with those damn World Government officials, it made my head hurt. Being the Fleet Admiral for the Marines was getting to be pretty demanding.

I needed to unwind and relax, so I extended an invitation for dinner to Garp. He was the Vice Admiral of the Marines, even though he'd been around forever. I was surprised when he turned down the offer to be Admiral years ago. Even though I didn't want to admit it, I guess he was my friend. We met in one of the more upscale restaurants near HQ. Following me, was my trusty pet goat. That was a perk of having such power, my goat could go with me wherever I pleased without any opposition. It helped that he was well behaved because no one really seemed to mind.

At the table, I decided to bring up the topic of Luffy. "We have to do something about your pirate grandson."

"Oh he's fine, Sengoku, you old crustacean." Garp never liked to discuss Luffy with me. It drove me crazy that the grandson of a well respected Marine could end up being a pirate. A pirate with a staggering bounty that kept increasing at that.

"He is not, and you know it. If we don't put a stop to his antics soon, he just might achieve his goal of becoming the pirate king." If that happened, there would be little the Marines could do. Luffy was strong, and he was getting stronger with every step of his journey. I watched as Garp guzzled down the last of the sake bottle. His cheeks were flushed from his intake of alcohol. I was still only on my first glass, and dinner was just ending.

I patted my goat's head as Garp was demanding a round of donuts from the poor waitress who was trying to explain to him that they did not serve any. He was getting louder with every sip, no, every mouthful of sake, causing the waitress to become more frustrated. She looked like she was going to breakdown, so I slipped the bus boy some money to go down the street and get a box of donuts. That would be the only way to shut that old windbag up.

Bus boy back, and donuts in front of Garp, I thought about trying to talk to him once more about Luffy. He seemed calmed down enough. And seeing that he was a bit drunk, it was possible that I could coax an answer out of him. But, before I could even open my mouth, Garp was screaming again. _What now?_ I thought to myself. I swear he was like a female when he was drunk, laughing his ass of one minute, and screaming over something trivial the next.

From what I could decode, my little goat had stolen one of Garp's donuts when he wasn't looking. I didn't see the harm in this, since he had an entire mountain of donuts in front of him. My perspective seemed to anger Garp even more. He slammed his fists on the table, gathered the remainder of the donuts in his arms and burst through the wall, exiting the restaurant. This was his preferred method of entering and exiting places. I remember him telling me some time ago, when we first met, that it was just more fun this way. He would always have his minions patch his destruction afterwards. Yet another thing that drove me nuts with him.

With my hand to my head, in sheer aggravation, I apologized to the wait staff and the manager who came out to see what the commotion was about. Calling my goat to my side, we left the restaurant and went home. As I lay there in bed, I kept admonishing myself for thinking that dinner would go smoothly. Something always happened when Garp was in the mix, and today was no different.

I lifted my head to check on my goat. He was fast asleep in his little bed. Feeling a sense of calmness now, because let's face it, that goat was the only thing preserving my sanity at this point, I turned off the light and drifted off to sleep.

The sun crept into my room, waking me up as soon as it hit my eyes. I stretched, trying to savor the fleeting moments I had before I had to start another day of crazy. Placing my feet inside my fuzzy bunny slippers, I went about getting ready. It wasn't until I was almost out the door that I realized something was wrong.

My goat. He wasn't in his bed. I searched the house, all over but did not uncover the whereabouts of my sweet innocent pet. There was only one explanation for this, and it hurt my head to start the day off like this. That bastard Garp.


	2. The Goat Caper: Garp POV

Garp's POV

I had just returned from sailing. I hadn't been out for very long this time, just since early afternoon. The open sea always cleared my mind, and these days were pretty hectic since my grandson Luffy caused such a commotion on Marineford. That damn bastard Blackbeard had turned in the Second Division Commander of the Whitebeard pirates, Portgas D. Ace. During his scheduled execution, Luffy tried with all his might to stop it, in turn, almost bringing down the entire base. A lot more had happened, but I didn't have the energy to think about it now.

The events that transpired played heavily on my mind. Since the incident, I've been in a unpleasant mood to say the least. I resigned from my position of admiral on the spot, I was so outraged. You see, I held, somewhat, of a soft spot in my heart for Ace. I knew him since he was a child, and watched him grow, both in age and fame. It broke my heart, to tell you the truth, to see Ace die in Luffy's arms, when they were so close to freedom. And that's why I went out to sea.

Upon my return, one of my underlings came up to me with the day's report. "Fleet Admiral Sengoku has requested that you join him for dinner, sir." he said, standing at attention.

"Perfect! I'm starving!" I exclaimed. "I just hope he doesn't bring that damn goat with him."

Sure enough, there was the, goat following Sengoku into the restaurant. He looked so dumb with that hat he always wore. There was a life sized seagull on the top of it for Peat sake! During dinner, he tried to talk to me, yet again, about Luffy. "Oh he's fine, Sengoku you old crustacean." I announced in frustration. I wasn't very happy with him, seeing as he acted so cavalier about the execution of my adopted grandson.

So, to drown out anything else he had to say, I began to drink. Within 2 swigs, the sake bottle was empty. _Damn._ I thought. The only thing to make up for this was donuts. I loved donuts. There was just something about those tiny, round cakes that made me happy. Now where was that waitress? I hadn't seen her in a while.

"Hey waitress! Get over here!" The tiny woman hustled over to the table. "Give me as many donuts as your chef can make."

"We don't serve donuts, vice admiral Garp-san. I'm very sorry"

"I don't care about that. Just give me a bunch of them." To be honest, I think I may have had one sip too many of sake. Her words sounded kind of garbled. I wasn't entirely sure what she was saying, but I could tell she was giving me a hard time.

The next thing I knew, there was a pile of donuts on the table in front of me. It was a mystery to me how they got there, but I didn't care. I started chowing down happily, until that damn goat struck again. He stole one of my precious donuts! This was an outrage! I swear he did things just to piss me off!

I had had enough of this harassment from a stupid animal, so I gathered up the remainder of my donuts and burst out of there. I knew I didn't have to put a hole in the wall, but let's face it, it's more fun that way!

In my anger, fueled by slight drunkenness, I decided to get back at that stupid goat once and for all. I was going to steal him as soon as Sengoku was asleep. Quickly, I rushed over to Sengoku's place and hid in his closet. It felt like ages had passed by the time he finally turned out the light.

Stealthily, I crept over to the goat's bed. _Now, why in the hell did a smelly barn animal need a bed?_ Disregarding that thought I continued with my caper. I grabbed the goat, tied a rope around it like a leash and drug it out of the house. Surprisingly, with all the noise the goat was making, Sengoku never woke up. He stirred a bit, but never work up.

I went to our office where I tied the goat to one of the shelving units in a closet. This was exhilarating! Playing pranks like this on that crabby old Sengoku just filled me with such excitement. I knew he'd be furious, and watching him yell like a mad man with that dumb bird hat made it all the more fun. I could never take him seriously in that hat. With a triumphant laugh, I went back to my house. "Ha! I'll show you Sengoku! I really got your goat this time!"

Realizing the hilarious pun I had just made, sent me into a fit of laughter. I couldn't wait for tomorrow.


End file.
